Battle Stadium D.O.N
Battle Stadium D.O.N' is a Japanese fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube|GameCube and PlayStation 2 featuring characters from the popular anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, and Naruto, hence the D.O.N. This game received a rating of 28/40 from Weekly Famitsu. Gameplay Similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, the players are put onto either a moving or non-moving stage. Borrowing from Power Stone , these stages have some level of interactivity. Players must then fight their opponents. Unlike other fighters, D.O.N uses a combined health gauge, that is, decreasing the health of one player will in turn increase the health of the other players. Thus, in order for one player to win a fight, they must make their own health bar take up the entire bar. As such, a fight can potentially last indefinitely if no time limit is set. Also, there are in game techniques that can be pulled off (ie. Kamehameha for Goku and Summoning Jutsu for Naruto) and supers that can transform the characters into a new form (ie. Naruto's Rasengan turning him into the Kyubi and Goku's Genki Dama turning him into Super Saiyan). In addition, some characters can induce a temporary transformation during the battle (ie. Sasuke's Sharingan and Luffy's Gear 2nd). Missions The single player mode has the player fight through five rounds, 2 or 3 of which have missions with goals selected randomly. However, depending on the difficulty chosen by the player, different amounts of missions are given out with easy giving the least and very difficult giving out the most. Fulfilling the missions' goals rewards the player with coins that can be used in the slot machine available upon completing the fights. The slot machine is the way through which unlockables are obtained. There are also items which you can buy to help the characters in battle. Multiplayer Up to four players can participate in a multiplayer session, though a multitap must be used for more than two players for the PS2 version. Characters Dragon Ball Z *Son Goku SS (kamehameha; Super kamehameha) *Teen Gohan SS (Super Kamehameha) *Piccolo (Hellzone Grenade) *Future Trunks SS (Shining Sword Slash) *Majin Vegeta SS2 (Final Explosive Wave) *Vegeta SS (Final Flash) *Freeza (Death Ball) *Cell (Super Kamehamaha) *Majin Buu (Innocence Cannon) One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy-Activates Gear Second (Gomu Gomu No Hanabi/Gum Gum Fireworks) *Roronoa Zoro- *Nami (One Piece) *Usopp *Sanji Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Rock Lee 5th Gate (Hidden Lotus) *Gaara -(Sand Tsunami) [ ] = Burst Mode ( ) = Special Attack Stages Dragon Ball Z *West City *Planet Namek *Room of Spirit and Time *Martial Arts World Tournament Arena One Piece *The Going Merry *Baratie *Giant Jack Naruto *Hidden Leaf Village *Valley of the End *Forest of Death Original *Battle Stadium Many of the stages have interactivity of some sort. Items and power-ups from each series are also found in the stages. Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable